Expérience N125
by gaarasama123
Summary: Alors que tous lui semble perdu N 125 est sauver par un étrange groupe,commence alors une formidable aventure où régnera amitiés et complicité.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : les personnages (à part Natsumi et Pauline) ne m'appartiennent aucunement et sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : M car risque de violence et de lemon (on sait jamais avec moi XD)

Sur ce je vous dis bonne lecture et n'oublier pas les reviews !

A quoi bon vivre si c'est pour être frapper puis laissée pour morte aux yeux des gens.

Personnes ne devrais connaître pareil supplices, et pourtant le monde ne vit que pour ça,

Souffrance à chaque coin de rue.

Pourquoi je dis ça parce que je l'ai vécue et je vais vous racontez mon histoire.

D'abord je me présente Natsumi, expérience génétique N°125 je sais sa paraît irréelle et pourtant je suis la devant vous, bref continuons je suis donc le fruit de dizaines d'années de recherche, d'échec et de dépenses. Je suis née dans un laboratoire dont je ne connais plus l'emplacement, mon premier contact avec le monde fut très brutal, injections, test, aucun moment de répit, rien ils allaient me tuer juste pour assouvir leurs désir de réussite. Mais voilà un jour je fus sauver, alors que j'été en train de faire le je-ne-sait- combientième-test une explosion a retentit dans le couloir, puis un groupe entra dans la pièce où je me trouver, ce fut un véritable carnage, les corps des scientifiques baignaient dans leur sang, une expression de terreur a jamais gravée sur leurs visages.

L'un des assaillants se tourna alors vers moi, ces yeux perçants me donnais l'impression qu'il lisait en moi, recroquevillais sur moi-même, j'essaie de disparaître dans le décor, mais rien à faire, finalement je sors doucement de ma cachette évitant de croisait ce regard, le groupe été composait de 15 personnes toute vêtues d'un long manteau noir où été brodé des nuages rouges, la pièce commença à tournait, j'avais mal à la tête, puis l'une des personnes s'agenouilla devant moi et me dit doucement dans l'oreille.

-C'est fini tu n'as plus rien à craindre, repose toi.

-Mais...qui est vous?

-Une personne en qui tu dois croire.

Puis ce fut le noir complet.

-Chef, vous est sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance?

-Le plus important pour l'instant c'est de la gardait en vie alors faite ce qu'il faut pour.

-Tout de suite!

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormis, mais en tout cas sa ma fait un bien fou, m'étirant le plus possible, j'ouvre enfin les yeux, je me trouver dans une pièce sombre, faiblement éclairé par quelques bougies. Mon corps été couvert de bandages et j'avais une perfusion au bras droit, je la retire avec dégout j'avais trop de mauvais souvenirs avec ce genre d'instruments médicaux.

-A ta place je la garderais encore un peu.

-Quoi! Qui...Qui est là? Montrez-vous!

Une silhouette se mouvais dans l'obscurité, j'été paniquée qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire, des nouvelles injections, ou pire encore.

-Tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter, je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal.

Je pus finalement voir son visage, il possédé des cheveux roux en bataille, son visage été couvert de piercings noirs et ces yeux mauve été cerclés au niveau des pupilles.

-Je me nomme Pein et tu te trouves dans la cachette de l'akatsuki.

-L'akatsuki?

-C'est une organisation qui regroupe des criminels de niveau S ,mais ils ne te feront aucun mal crois-moi.

-Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé?

-Tu es différente des autres aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, mais je t'expliquerais ça plus tard pour l'instant repose toi.

Puis il partit me laissant seule dans mon lit.

-Puisque je suis réveillais autant faire quelque chose.

Je sortie donc du lit et me dirigea vers une armoire légèrement éclairée par les bougies, en ouvrant la porte je vis une glace accrocher à celle-ci autant dire que mon physique n'avait pas changer, des cheveux rouge, des yeux bleu azur, j'avais des oreilles pointues et couvertes de poils rouge, mon buste été normal mais c'est à partir de mes épaules et mes jambes qu'on voyer les résultats des expériences

Mes bras été couverts de fourrure rouge quant à mes membres inférieurs on aurait dit des jambes de loup avec des pattes qui finissait par de grosses griffes. J'étais comme on dit un hybride moitié humaine moitié loup, j'avais tirais le gros lot. Je fouille un peu dans l'armoire et en sortie un de c'est manteau que portait Pein, en plus elle été à ma taille, une fois celui-ci enfilait j'ouvris la porte et me retrouva dans un sombre couloir l'air été étouffant mais je décelé un peu l'odeur de Pein, guidé par mon nez sur-développer j'arrive finalement dans une grande pièce où régné l'obscurité.

-Je t'avais dit de te reposer.

La voix caverneuse de Pein retentit dans l'ensemble de la grotte, je me retourne pour voir surgir devant moi une immense statue aux mains déployaient, sur chaque doigts se tenait une personne.

-Chef vous voulez que je la dévore?** Elle a l'air très ****appé****tissante****.**

-Zetsu garde desfantasmes pour toi tu veux hum.

-Toi qui veux la voir de plus près tu es servi Itachi-San!

-Tait-toi Kisame.

-Non mais c'est quoi le délire ici!

Mon cri se répercuta dans toute la grotte, tous les regards furent braqués sur moi. J'aurais dû la fermée, grosse gaffe.

-Et bien on peut dire que toi et la discrétion font 2!

Je me retourne devant moi se tenait une jeune femme qui devais avoir mon âge, les cheveux noir et les yeux d'un rouge écarlate, je reste admirative devant cette fille, je ne sais pas mais être à côté d'elle me rassurais.

-Ben quoi ta perdu ta langue? Je m'appelle Pauline et toi?

-Heu... N°125.

-Hein! T'a pas de nom?

-Ben c'est comme ça que l'on m'appelait au laboratoire.

Grand silence dans l'assemblée, soudain Pein prit la parole.

-Et bien on va-t'en trouver un. Très bien tout le monde donne un nom, qui commence?

-Tobi veux commencer, alors Tobi dit: Coco

-Putain mais t'est con ou quoi ce n'est pas un chien!

-Tobi est désoler, sempai va pas taper Tobi?

-Tu le mériterais abruti!Alors à moi: Aka vu que ta les cheveux rouge.

- hum...je ne sais pas trop.

Finalement ce fut Kisame qui trouva le nom parfait

-Je propose Natsumi.

-Ça me plait, va pour Natsumi, mais ça veut dire quoi en fait?

Je sais pas pourquoi mais Kisame a virait au violet (ben oui bleu + rouge=violet voyons)

-Je trouve que ce nom te va très bien, c'est beaucoup mieux que N°125,

-Merci Pauline-sama.

-OULA! appelle moi juste Pauline tu veux bien, les marques de respects me donne envie de vomir.

-Très bien.

Pein ce racla la gorge, je pense qu'il se sentait un peu mis de côté.

-Maintenant que tu possèdes ton propre nom, il est temps de te trouver un coéquipier.

-un coéquipier?

-Oui un partenaire qui t'aidera pour l'instant à développer tes talents de ninjas, tes capacités physiques ainsi que tout le reste.

-Ah ok!

-Donc je dois voir avec qui tu pourrais aller.

Il balada son regard sur tous les membres, finalement c'est sur Pauline que tomba la responsabilité de faire de moi un ninja.

-Ok! Natsumi, on va déjà voir quel est ton élément.

-Mon élément?

-Oui, chaque ninja a un chakra qui représente un élément, certains peuvent même en avoir plusieurs ce qui crée un élément en plus.

-Et comment on va savoir mon élément?

-Tu va prendre cette feuille entre tes doigts et je veux que tu te concentre dessus. Ok?

-Très bien.

Et c'est ce que je fis, fermant les yeux, j'imagine la feuille dans mon esprit. Au bout du quelques secondes qui m'ont paru interminables, j'entendis Pauline rire.

-Quoi j'ai fait une bêtise?

-OH non ne t'inquiète pas, loin de là, je suis même impressionnée.

Je regarde la feuille enfin ce qui en reste, en effet la feuille avait brulée et de fin fils de vent tournoyait joyeusement autour.

-Et bien t'est éléments ont donc le feu et le vent. Pein sera content de l'apprendre.

Elle me sourit, et c'est comme ça que commença mon incroyable aventure.

Voilà fin de mon premier chapitre, aaah je suis très fière de moi en tout cas !

Si vous avez aimez (ou non) un petit review sera le bienvenue !


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2:entrainement et surmenage.

Je me réveille, faut dire que la journée d'hier a été plutôt mouvementait, on ma trouver un nom, ensuite un partenaire qui a la dure tâche de faire de moi un ninja et enfin la découverte des éléments qui constituent ce que Pauline appelle mon chakra. Pas le temps de me remémorer la suite que déjà on frappe à la porte.

-Oui?

-Je peux entrer? Je reconnue facilement la voix de Pauline.

-Oui entre donc !dis-je souriante.

Elle entra, je remarque qu'elle portait des bandages autour du ventre ce qu'elle n'avait hier.

-Tu t'es blessée ? Demandais-je inquiète

-Oh ça! Ce n'est rien t'inquiète pas. Sinon bien dormis? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui comme un bébé.

-T'en mieux car à partir de maintenant tu es mon apprenti.

Je sais pas pourquoi mais tout a coups j'ai sentis que la journée allait être longue. Et j'avais raison a peine est-je eu le temps de m'habillais, qu'elle m'entraine dans les couloirs. On arrive devant une porte en bois, qu'elle ouvrit d'un grand coup de pied en hurlant.

-BONJOURS TOUT LE MONDE!

Tout le sois disant monde tourna la tête vers elle, on sentait qu'ils venaient tous de ce réveillaient, je me rappelle de certains, mais y en a d'autres qui reste de parfait inconnus à mes yeux et comme tout bon timide qui se respecte, je me cacher derrière Pauline.

-Ben Natsumi tu fais quoi là?

- Oublie moi, ne serrais que 2 seconde s'il te plait? La suppliais-je tout en serrant son manteau.

Elle éclata de rire. Je me suis sentis vexée sur le coup, mais ne dit rien.

-Allez fait pas ta timide, je vais te présenter si ce n'est que ça. Ok alors lui c'est Itachi.

Elle me montra un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux onyx. Je trouvais qu'il se ressemblait un peu.

-Ensuite l'homme qui nous tourne le dos et qui compte son argent c'est Kakuzu.

Le dit Kakuzu un homme plutôt grand, cheveux noirs, yeux vert sans pupilles sur fond noir nous répondit par un nombre énorme.

-Bref celui qui a la tête dans le frigo et qui est torse nu c'est Hidan tu sais le membre qui fout du sang partout dans la salle d'entrainement.

Elle me montra un homme aux cheveux gris tirés en arrière, un collier en argent pendait autour de son cou, le symbole été un triangle dans un cercle.

-Je t'emmerde Pauline! Gueula la-t-il.

-Moi aussi je t'aime couillon si tu veux je te tue plus tard Ok? Là tu as Sasori.

-Hummm.

Je le trouvais plutôt mignon avec ses cheveux rouge et ses yeux gris foncés.

-L'homme qui a une face noire et l'autre blanche ainsi que les mâchoires carnivores autour de la tête s'appelle Zetsu, un conseil ne parle qu'avec la face blanche et évite d'être seule avec lui Ok?

-O...Ok!

-Celui qui a la tête dans son bol c'est Deidara.

-Salut! Hummm !

A mes yeux Deidara me semblais le plus sympa de tous ceux que je venaient de voir, un grand blond avec une mèche devant l'œil gauche, œil d'un beau bleu azur, un beau garçon faut le dire, justement il me sourit, je rougis.

-La femme là c'est Konan.

-Heureuse de te connaître Natsumi, si l'un de ces énergumènes te pose problème n'hésite pas venir me voir ok?

-D'accord.

J'aime Konan, une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus, ces yeux de couleur ambre apportaient une petite touche de couleur.

-Le gamin qui porte un masque orange c'est Tobi t'inquiète pas il est gentil, bruyant mais gentil.

-Tobi ne trouve pas le Nesquick? Disais-t-il tout en sautant partout, se fut Hidan qui lui dit en pleine tronche.

-Il est dans ton cul bouffon!

-Hidan-sempai est méchant avec Tobi!

Je rigole doucement, Tobi est amusant et Hidan à un caractère plutôt bien tremper.

-Et enfin le dernier celui qui ta trouve ton nom c'est Kisame.

-Salut!

Je reste sans voix autant dire que je ne m'entendais pas avoir un homme requin devant moi, peau bleu, pareil pour les cheveux mais en un peu plus foncés, des yeux noirs et en dessous trois trais qui devaient surement être des branchies. Des dents pointues, tout l'attirail du parfait homme requin, mais ça ne me gênais pas plus que ça, en fait on est pareil moi je suis une femme loup et lui est tourner vers le requin.

-Allo la lune ici la terre me recevez-vous?

-Hein …...oui, oui je vous reçois cinq sur cinq!

-T'es vraiment une quiche toi!

-Oui je sais.

J'affiche le plus beau sourire que je possède puis me dirige vers une armoire pour en sortir 2 bols. Finalement j'ai retrouvé le Nesquick au plus grand bonheur de Tobi et de Deidara qui ne le supporter plus, je verse du lait et commence à boire tranquillement mon petit chocolat; Une fois fini Pauline me pris le bras.

-Bon maintenant on passe aux choses sérieuses!

-Tu sais que tu me fais peur là!

-Ben ta bien raison d'avoir peur MOUAHAHAHAH...kof...kof!

-Eh meurt pas, j'ai encore besoin de toi!

-AHAHAHAH!Je joue bien la comédie hein?

-Oui je dois avouais que c'était plutôt bien réussi.

-Bref allons-y!

-Où ça?

-Ben a ton entrainement, ne crois pas que j'ai oubliais hein?

-Si seulement t'avais pu oublier!

Et c'est plein d'entrain que nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle d'entrainement, au programme:

-séance d'abdos pour tonifié le corps

-course pour voir ma vitesse

-combat au corps à corps

-apprentissage des jutsus élémentaires

-séance de lancer de shurikens et kunais

Résultats, j'ai fait 25 abdos sur les 50 demander, je vais aussi vite qu'une tortue qui a le feu au cul, mon corps à corps est nul a chier, j'ai réussi à bruler la cape de Pein qui passer dans le coin pour voir comment j'avançais, et j'ai pris pour cible Hidan qui me demander d'être son compagnon de culte jashiniste, en tout un vrai carnage, je suis épuisée et je n'ai même pas avancé dans ma quête d'être ninja. Super!

Je m'étale désespéré sur la table de la cuisine, non mais qu'est que je fou ici franchement je me le demande des fois.

A ce moment la Kisame entra dans la pièce et s'assit en face de moi.

-Ben alors tu t'entraines me pas? Dit-il surpris.

-Non on a fini.

-Et alors c'était comment?

-Un vrai fiasco! Affirmais-je désespérée.

Il se mit à rigoler, je me redresse vexée comme un rat mort.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui a de drôle là-dedans!

-Si tu croyais pouvoirs arrivé à notre niveau en si peu de temps, tu te trompes lourdement! AHAHAHAHAHA!Si tu savais le temps qu'on a mis pour certain a y arriver!

-Je sais que c'est en deux jours que je serais un super ninja, mais j'aimerais que ça aille un peu plus vite c'est tout. Surtout que j'ai l'impression que ce que l'on me dit ne sert à rien.

-T'a cas te trouver une spécificité, par exemple moi je suis un épéiste et je manipule le suiton.

-Suiton? Ce n'est pas l'eau?

-Affirmatif chef!Et toi c'est le Katon et le Futon.

-Oui, Pauline m'a dit que le Futon permettait de rendre le Katon plus fort.

-Oui mais tu dois savoir les maniaient parfaitement et pour sa faut s'entrainait. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je dois m'occuper de Samehada!

-Heu c'est qui Samehada?

Il sourit et me montra l'immense épée qui était accrochée dans son dos.

-La voilà! Bon entraine toi bien et baisse pas les bras!

Il quitta la cuisine. Son discours m'avait remonté le moral à fond.

-Allez ma petite Natsumi au travail!

4heures plus tard dans le salon de l'akatsuki. Pauline arrive un peu paniquée.

-Dite vous n'avez pas vu Natsumi?

Hidan coucher de tout son long sur un divan lui apporta une réponse.

-Non pas depuis qu'elle ma prit pour cible pourquoi?

-Sa fait plus de 2 heures que je la cherche et elle est ni dans sa chambre, ni dans la cuisine!

-Elle a du se perdre dans les couloirs, elle ne connait pas encore l'endroit de toute façon.

-Merci Hidan tu m'aide vraiment et toi Kisame?

-Hummm la dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle été dans la cuisine à se morfondre sur la table, alors je lui est remonté le moral comme je pouvais.

-Merci Kisame!

Et elle partit comme une furie dans les couloirs.

-Mais de rien...

Pauline courrais aussi vite qu'elle le peut.

-Si elle est là où je pense alors elle remonte dans mon estime!

Elle tourna à droite, puis à gauche, continua tout droit dans les longs couloirs sombres, et enfin elle arriva devant la porte de la salle d'entrainement. Elle colla son oreille sur celle-ci et écouta, d'abord rien, puis au bout de 10 seconde une explosion se fit entendre, Pauline n'attendit pas plus longtemps, ouvrit la porte et vit Natsumi les mains en sang devant ce qui devait être un mannequin d'entrainement quoi que vu l'état qu'il avait maintenant c'était dur à dire.

-NATSUMI!

-Oh Pauline regarde je n'ai pas baissais les bras et j'ai continuais a m'entrainais!

-Oui c'est bien, mais là stop tu es à bout de force!

Je sentis mes pattes tremblées, je vis le sol se rapprocher dangereusement, puis ce fut le noir complet.

Et hop un deuxième chapitre en ligne, comme d'hab lâchez-vous sur les reviews !


End file.
